


ShuAke Doujinshi Translations

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ShuAke doujinshi translated online! Includes doujinshi by: ifam
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	ShuAke Doujinshi Translations

Password for each is "shuake"!

[~Moshigozen IFAM~](https://www.pixiv.net/users/30893571)

Ninchi no chikaratte sugee! = "The Power Of Cognition Is Amazing!"

Link: https://shuake-translations.tistory.com/4

Honyarara Palace

Link: https://shuake-translations.tistory.com/3

Ninchi no chikaratte sugee!! = "The Power of Cognition is Amazing!!"

Link: https://shuake-translations.tistory.com/2


End file.
